1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor fabrication method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating a bottom electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the integration of the semiconductor devices increases and the linewidth thereof decreases, it becomes desirable to form more semiconductor devices in a very limited area. Due to limitations imposed by the fabrication process, it is difficult to achieve a highly integrated circuit. In addition, because difficulties exist in forming a highly integrated device, it is hard to ensure the reliability of the device. Therefore, how to fabricate highly integrated semiconductor devices has became the main topic of the recent research on semiconductor fabrication at the 0.13 micron level.
FIG. 1 is a schematic, cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional method of forming a bit line and a bottom electrode.
A metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) is formed on the substrate 100. The MOS includes a gate 102 on the substrate 100, a spacer 104 on the sidewall of the gate 102 and the source/drain region 106 in the substrate 100 beside the gate 102. A dielectric layer 108 is formed over the substrate 100 to cover the MOS. A bit line 110 is formed through the dielectric layer 108 to electrically couple with the source/drain region 106. A dielectric layer 112 is formed over the substrate 100 to cover the bit line 110. A bottom electrode 114 is formed through the dielectric layers 108 and 112 to electrically couple with the source/drain region 106.
In the conventional method, devices, such as bit line 110 and the bottom electrode 114 are separated from each other. Consequently, the integration of the semiconductor circuit cannot be effectively increased. Thus, there is a need to further increase the integration of semiconductor devices.
In addition, due to the fabrication limitation for forming semiconductor devices in a limited area, box-shaped capacitors are usually formed. However, the conventional box-shaped capacitor cannot provide sufficient capacitance. Thus, the capacitance of the conventional capacitor is limited.